DRAGON QUEEN
by OrangePumbumkin101
Summary: after kagome and inuyasha have a fight she is betrayed and find out she's the queen of dragons and an inheritance to the northen lands kagsess or kagkur not sure STORY IS BEING REVAMPED AND IMPROVED
1. betrayl and new friends

Dragon: hello it's me the authoress and you're about to read a great fic!!

Inuyasha: ya right

Dragon: shut up or you don't get your special scene with that stupid clay bitch kikyou

Inuyasha: shut up you can't talk about her that way!!

Dragon: oh kagome can I ask you a favor?

Kagome: sure what

Dragon: whispers alrighty then

Kagome: inuyasha "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT"

Dragon: ooh I gotta get one for this guy at school whose a real ass

Shippo: giggles ya and you think he's cute

Dragon: ha he's honestly an ass(you know what I mean not literally) and if you say that one more time I'll get to sit you to(I so know how to make those)

Shippo: runs away

DISCLAIMER: so do not own inuyasha gut neither do you so ha ha ha

It was early in the morning and as always inuyasha was insulting kagome followed by the sit and her running off but this time it was different. Inuyasha didn't come after her so she cooled off and went back to camp only to find shippo, miroku, sango, and even kilala (probably spelled wrong) put to sleep by a sleeping spell that she knew only people with incredible knowledge of magic could've done kikyou and naraku were the ones that came into mind and naraku would've killed them instead of putting them to sleep. So then she knew she had been betrayed by inuyasha because he was no where to be found so she grabbed her bow and arrows and ran off into the direction where she could sense an evil (heh heh kikyou aka bitch) aura.

What she saw was disgusting and she had to keep from gagging there they were inu(his nickname cause I'm lazy) and that bitch Kikyou supposedly the one she was reincarnated from but she always wondered how she could be a incarnate of something so vile. But what they were doing truly sickened her Inuyasha and Kikyou having sex it was like watching a very bad horro/porn movie (not that she watchd that sort of thing)(eeeww how could a ½ dog demon do that when her foul stench was so strong) she couldn't stop watching it and finally they stopped Kikyou panting and Inu with a big smile(talk about big ego) but soon Kagome made her presence known she was wide eyed in shock then she started yelling "Inuyasha, Kikyou I'm tired of you either trying to kill me emotionally or physically killing me and Inu don't ever speak to me again and you and that bitch can have the jewel just remember that she's not of the living so she cannot purify as pure so if you make the wish it will not be granted but Inu didn't even care and went back to his bitch Kikyou. Little did he know kagome was running to the well so she could go back home. But that he would find out later and be very sorry for betraying her.

Kagome suddenly stopped when she felt a familiar presence she quickly turned around to see a black dragon a big black dragon it was absolutely huge! For some odd reason she wasn't frightend of it so she just stood there for a second or two until the dragon bowed!

And then it spoke in a much honored tone" Hello Yushimi (might be a weird name but I like it so (sticks tongue out)) it is an honor." Kagome looked so baffled(love that word :) but she managed to speak "I'm very sorry but I think you may be mistaken."

The great black dragon (kinda laughed) Yushimi are you not the one who traveled through the well?

Kagome was even more baffled if possible "yes I am but how do you know if I may ask?"

Ahh so your human mother has not told you very well. You Yushimi are the dragon queen and the inheritance to the Northern Land you see your real father and mother were in a battle and told me to take you to a well in the middle of a forest so I did I put you down there and you were engulfed by a blue light mixed with pink then it transformed you into a human form and then transferred you to another place in time I didn't have time to go through the well and check if you were found but I was quite sure you would be and then I went back to the battle with your parents unfortunately they were killed in battle and gave me instructions when you return and after that I traveled through the well and told your human mother all about you and the well (ect.). So if you like I can awaken your demon blood and you can claim your lands or you can stay with that half breed Inuyasha.

Kagome (or Yushimi) said "I no longer wish to be with that half-breed I would however like for you to awaken my demon blood if you would be so kind," she said with a bit for of ice than usual (on the inuyasha part). Oh and I would like to know the name of my new accomplice.

Oh my apologies Lady I am Mirushin. Now this may hurt but not for very long you just have to prick your finger to get a very small amount of blood and then I'll have your 2 other dragon companions come out and we will do the ceremony. OKKK. Can I have something to prick myself with?

Kagomes POV

The dragon now known as Mirushin nodded and pointed his head toward a small box on his back. I picked it up and pricked my finger then Mirushin called two other smaller dragons but still large came out and they started spinning around me and I felt a sudden pain go through my body but then it went away almost instantly. I ran to the small river and awed I now had long black hair that had powder blue streaks, a black flowing fighting outfit that had a short long baggy sleeved shirt that scrunched at the end and had powder blue streaks on it it came up a little lower than my first rib(so did not want to so breast there) it had a picture of a giant golden dragon on the back and I also had black pants and they too had powder streaks down the side of them, and I black boots that were lighter than they seemed they were suppose to be. I also had claws that were really weird and I had earrings that had little dragons on them and to top it all of I had two dark blue streaks on the side of my face, a purple sun in the middle of my forehead and the best was my furry black tail with black and powder blue streaks in it I also had 2 furry wings(aren't wings supposed to be feathery o well). Then the other 2 dragons came to me and introduced themselves one was a dark blue one who was a guy dragon was named Shoinu and the other was a deep forest green and was a girl and her name was Saru .After that Mirushin gave me a box with twin kantas that sheath's were made of the toughest dragon scales and they were both magical kinda like inu's and sesshy's only a lot stronger cause it can do so much more made of my parents fangs! She also had throwing stars and small daggers that possessed a certain amount of magical energy, and a very sturdy magical bow and arrows that were indistructable and the arrows returned to the arrow carrier.(so I don't know the name of the thing that holds the bows sue me ;not really)

Normal POV

I'm very sorry Mirushin but I must get my kit Shippo and say good bye to my friends you may accompany me if you wish said Yushimi/kagome. It is quite alright and yes I and the others will accompany you. Kagome (who by the way I'm goin to call Yushimi when with the dragons or if I don't you know who I'm talking bout-.-)

smiled at the thought of seeing her friends faces when she told them. Yushimi was riding on the back of Mirushin when they came to Keade's village Sango and Miroku had already sensed a demonic precense and came to find out what it was they were shocked there in front of them 3 dragons! And a very powerful demoness by the feel of her aura.Yushimi stood up and raced forward hugging Sango who was so bewildered but after the shock wore off she finally managed to say "who are you?". Oh I can' believe that I didn't relize this is so weird for you guys it's me Kagome well Yushimi now but that'll be explained later. Miroku was still shocked "KAGOME" Yes miroku? OMG it's really you!" cried sango. We've missed you so much! So who are your new friends Kagome? OH the black dragon is Mirushin, the blue Shoinu, and the green one is Saru. Can we go inside I'm really tired. "Sure Kagome,"Sango and Miroku said at once.

Dragon: so R&R so I know where to make improvements also should it be a kur/kag or a kag/sess pairing and giveme some info on yuyu-hakashu(SP) cause I don't know too much about it. THANKS and if you don't I just might make it a nar/kag pairing muahahahah


	2. new power and new arrival

Dragon: sorry about the semi-cliffie it's just that I was up late last night and I was tired so I accidentally fell asleep :)

Inuyasha: feh when do I come back in the story?

Dragon: well maybe in this or the next chapter that is if you're good

Inuyasha: ha me good you got your work cut out for you

Dragon: (bounds) (gags) ha let's see you get out of those magical ropes)

Inuyasha: (murrfle)

Shippo: hey that's hilarious you should come with us on our expedition you and Kagome could really do some damage on him!

Dragon: very kind but I have to train to become the ruler of the southern lands

Everyone: your royalty!!!!

Dragon: "ya so" on with the story

Disclaimer: me don't own inuyasha this other guy does but the dragons are my characters so ha ha ha ha ha

Kagome had just finished explaining everything and everyone was completely shocked I mean it's not every day your friend finds out she's a demon to the heir of the Northern Lands AND the queen of dragons!

When they were finally out of shock Kagome/Yushimi asked in a very disgusted voice," where is Inuyasha I want him to see this and then I just might sit him till tomorrow morning?" Miroku spoke up "Kagome (her friends still call her that) he went with kikyou to search for shards on his own." Kagome took the news to no surprisen. "I figured as much but he doesn't realize is the dead can not purify as pure as the living so if they somehow manage to get the entire jewel the wish they wish will be tainted."said Kagome/Yushimi. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo I have to leave to train but I think I'll be back in about a month or so, Shippo would you like to accompany me? YA I would it's goin to be awesome! Then shippo you're goin to behave and ride on Saru the green dragon. Shoinu you'll fly in back and keep a look out behind kay? Yes, Yushimi. Then I'll ride on Mirushin. Everybody got it figured out? Nods. Good now Miroku no groping Sango and Sango no killing Miroku. We will pay a visit to the Lord of The Western Lands, Sesshoumaru he will train you," said Mirushin. Whoa are you sure cause we kinda have trouble considering I used to travel with is half-breed brother who he despises. Well we'll just inform him of who you are and the situation. OK well let's go.

The three dragons Yushimi and shippo set off and started there journey. On the way Yushimi found a new power she could call the shikon shards if they were close enough.

Flashback

They were in the middle of battle with a weird demon that was strong but not to strong contained 3 shards. Yushimi felt a surge of power go through her and she suddenly started speaking in some forbidden language and the shards came to her hand and morphed to make one piece. Then Mirushin finished it off with fire breath.

End of Flashback

Their journey was pretty much like that the rest of the time Yushimi(who I'll call kagome around her friends but anywhere else she's Yushimiï 


	3. Training and a gift

Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha but I do own mikia and shumi dragons and some other characters soon to come.

Dragon: hey enjoy the story cause I'm goin to start now

Shippou: finally

Dragon: hey just for that you don't get the pound of candy

Shippou: no fair

Mushi: hey why wasn't I here earlier?

Dragon: because you were on a date with Koga

Mushi: it was not a date!

Dragon: riiight

Mushi: he's obsessed with me and Kagome I swear he's just retarded in denial

Dragon: riiiight ok thanks for the lesson anyway I would like to thank Pinayazngirl thank you for your review and I'll try to update more! Now on with the storyï

Kagome's POV

It wasn't even sunrise and Sesshy already wanted me to get up but I didn't need as much sleep as I used to since the whole demon thing( demons don't need sleep) so I wasn't that upset. He wanted me to go to the dojo to start my training after breakfast. I met him Shipp, and Rin in the breakfast area, where a servant lead me to, we were having eggs and some other really good stuff.

After breakfast Sesshy and I went to the dojo. He started me off with my kantas and told me to draw one so I did and it transferred into a fang like Inuyasha's only a hell of a lot lighter and sleek looking (it was like so cool cause inu's is all rusty and chipped but hers would never do that). The expression on Ssshy's face was a little surprised and a little

Anxious. He told me that maybe I should try with a regular kanta so that I wouldn't destroy his dojo which was huge enough to 2 of his dog forms. We started out with the training on how to wield then defend and offend. He's a tough trainer but gets the job done I guess I got to use my wings which was so cool I could fly (like a dream). After we were done training for the day I went back to my room and asked one of his servants (it's actually the same servant that's been serving her all day)

, that I've come to know as Mikia, where the baths were(she knew cause she could smell water but didn't actually know where they were) she led me down the hall and took 2 lefts and we were there it was so beautiful it was an indoor hot spring with a very very elegant setting I turned around and asked Mikia if she would like to take a bath with me and she nodded we started talking and when we finished washing out hair we got out and dressed she apologized but she had work to do I understood and headed off to the gardens where I knew Shippo and Rin were.

Normal POV&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was in the gardens watching Rin and Shippo play tag. Shippo of course was winning but Rin ran very fast for a human. She decided she would just relax so she stretched out her senses and right before she was going to sit under a weeping willow tree she senses and felt Sesshy and looked around and saw him so she decided to go see him she looked like an angel in the dark she was wearing a very elegant kimono with a silver dragon on the back.

Sesshy's Pov

I was watching the children play a game Yushimi had taught them called tag it was where one person had to touch the other person it was quite amusing watching the children play the kit was very fast but somehow Rin was catching up (I know very OOC but in his mind he's not that bad of a guy). Then Yushimi came and looked stunning of course I'd never tell her that she was about to sit down under a weeping willow when she suddenly felt my presence I knew she was going to come over here to talk or something so I just stood there knowing what would come she learns fast in training she learned quite fast I never had to say one thing twice she saw me and copied exactly and with so much grace she was indeed a very strong person to go through so much emotional pain and then still care for others before herself simply amazing. Yushimi came over and looked at my arm and had a slight look of sorrow she asked me if she could do me a favor I asked what would that favor be she said she could give me back my arm I had agreed to let her try. She put her hand over my shoulder and started focusing on the picture of my arm I felt it slowly re growing I was least to say shocked when she was finished she didn't even waver even though she had used enough magic to make my arm tingle for the next six moon cycles it was just like my right the markings and all.

END OF SESSHY'S POV

After that was finished the children got tired a decided they wanted to go to sleep so Yushimi tucked them in after that was finished she went to bed for tomorrow she would be training on how to use other weapons and how to change into her true form she dozed off wondering if her true form would be a dragon or a dog like sesshy's.

Dragon: vote vote vote vote what kinda pairing kag/sess or kag/kur come on please vote oh and tell me if I should have kikyou and inuyasha die or have kikyou die and have inuyasha live just tell me flames welcome!


	4. just a chapter

Dragon: well it's a tie on pairing so I'm goin to need more reviews

Mushi: ya I can't get all annoying on her if she doesn't have anything to write

Dragon: (sweat drops) well miss second in position to southern lands yet looks exactly like me only more annoying what kind of pairin would you like?

Mushi: hmmm probably a hiei/kag

Dragon: well I guess I can always write another fic srry Cresent-Moon-Angel but thanks for the review really appreciated it

Mushi: so Dragon who is your fav character in the story

Dragon: I'll tell you once ALL the characters are introduced but until then on with the storyya I know I don't own inuyasha or yuyu-hakashu(sp?)

Sesshoumaru had developed a certain brotherly possessiveness on the dragon demoness over their trainings. Yushimi who Sesshy now called Shimi (she requested he do so) had learned all forms of weapons swords, daggers, bow, ect. But still had to learn magic so it was her time to leave and go back to her own time with a concealing spell Keada (sp) had given her the last time she was in the village (which was the day she left) she would see if her great aunt Genieki (sp) (oh yeah the human peeps are still her family cause the rest of her family died or is in the dragon realm hidin k)would train her in magic and spiritual energy because though she was human she possessed a very high amount of spiritual energy. But before she left Mirushin and the otha dragons gave her a small dragon like kirara only a dragon and instead of fire its element was ice, wind, fire, and could speak to it telepathctly. It had a light blue body and dark blue wings so she named it Yali. So she was getting ready to go back to her time (not having to worry about Shippou cause he was sent away to the north to be trained) and the dragons (except for Yali) went to the north to check on things. So she finished packing boarded Yali and was off. (I know she has wings but she's not as fast a Yali)

With Inuyasha

Flashback

Kikyou and Inuyasha had just finished killing a bear demon with 2 shards Kikyou had semi purified the jewel shards so they now had a purplish pink glow to them when I saw it Kagome was right scince she wasn't alive she couldn't purify completely so he decided that would be his wish on the shikon that Kikyou would be alive. He didn't know if Kagome would be killed or not but that would be his wish

End flashback

Inuyasha and Kikyou were just about to get on their way when they felt an enormous source of power coming their way with more than 20 jewel shards but it swiftly passed over them in a rush of wind so they couldn't track it cause 1.no scent. 2. To far away for Kikyou to sense. And. 3. They wouldn't be able to kill it. He was more than pissed so he decided to just go fuck Kikyou (gross) cause he knew she wouldn't mind.(OK I'm not a pervert I just put that in there for later reasons that will be explained I know it's gross but hey imagine typing it)

WITH KAGOME

Kagome was just passing Inu and his bitch on the way to the well so she put a concealment spell on her and Yali so Inu couldn't follow them. The well was in view she and Yali just dove into the well (ok I know Yali is bigger than the well but bare with me here people) anyway when she got out of the well with Yali (smaller form) she put a barrier round the well so no one or anything that she didn't want to go or come from the feudal era could even touch it. She ran inside and greeted her mother who was completely shocked and she fainted Souta who thought having his sister as a demon and getting a pet dragon was awesome but he now despised Inu for what he did to his sister and he was going to kill him or at least put some hurt on him if Kagome were to teach him how to fight, her grandpa wasn't as she thought he would be considering what he did to inuyasha but he just said that she was a very respectable demon of noble blood and was good so therefore no need to try and ward of her (ok I know kagome's mom knows she's demon royalty ect. But didn't expect her to find out from Mirushin kk ok evry1 got that figured out good)

SPIRT WORLD

Koenema was just sitting taking care of some business when a huge amount of power washed over him he was really worried he had is lil SD team come in right away.

Yusuke's POV

Stupid toddler and I was on I date with Keiko but I was quite worried to I too had felt the power surge thingy and was a little worried. The toddler spoke "OK FIND WHATEVER HAD THAT MUCH POWER NOW CAUSE IT SEEMS TO BE COMING FROM A LITTLE SHRINE IN TOKYO (ok I don't exactly know where she livesso don't hate me) NOW GO and he had boton open a portal to the shrine Kurama and Hiei I know had to have felt that surge too by the way kurama was quite in the office and well hiei he was always quite.

END POV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

While the spirit detectives were on their way to the little shrine in Tokyo (don't know the name of the shrine) when they got there all just stood wide eyed at the little shrine and all wondered how a shrine like that could hold that much power so they went to investigate Hiei and Kurama went to the well house where the were thrown back bout 51 ft. again they all stared wide eyed if someone in this household and enough power to put up a barrier like that they would really have to find this guy and get them on their side. (OK I FORGOT TO PUT THIS IN BUT hiei used his jagon eye to try and go through it cause he and kurama already knew there was a barrier they just didn't know it would be that strong)

IN THE HOUSE

Kagome(in human form) just got finished hearing her mother explain how Mirushin came and told her briefly bout her heritage and her importance. Then when she was just about to yell at her brother for throwing a pillow at her she sensed her barrier being disrupted.

Dragon: ha ha ha I know I'm evil and crazy aren't I

Mushi: ya so all peoples who are reading this fic thankyou and review cause she expects 6 reviews or she won't post the next chap. :,,,(

Dragon: u bet ur ass now review

Mushi: srry I'm the sane part of her besides right now she's high on life

Dragon: (going around dancing and singing I'm high high high high on life life life get high high high high high on life )

Mushi :told you

OK well if you liked it review if u din't flame cause both are welcome and highly recommended but don't be tooo hard it's only my first fic so ya be nice :Mushi

Ja'ne

Se this arrow?

V

V

V

V

V

V good now review


	5. CHAPTER 5

Dragon: ok well I want everyone to review cause if u don't I'll make it a nar/kag muwahahaha any way flames welcome : )

Mushi: ya well she needs to relax cause she's under stress she really likes this hot guy but noooo he HAS to go to a public school (she goes to a private school cause of her stupid parents) so she doesn't see him much and she just realized that she likes him although she's known him for almost ALL of her life sigh

Dragon: what the fuck ur not suppose to tell em bout my personal issues I need tea (hot tea –as in temperature) but not till I do this (bounds gags and brings sesho in so he can kill her and revive her MANY times so she has to go through that PAINFUL experience

Sessho: do I really have to do this

Dragon: yes or u don't get to be with one of my hot made up characters (wink wink)

Sessho: fine but she better be self respecting and can't be from my fan club

Dragon: why sessho I'd think u'd have more faith in me (acts hurt) of course I won't put u with the stereyo type big boobs blonde hair and a mind dimmer than a rock

Sessho: well she can have big boobs

Dragon: SESSHO OMG I'M GONNA HURT U (runs around throwing lil magical disks at sesshy)

Sessho: (knocked out)

Dragon: know on with the story

Disclaimer: Humph u should know by now I don't own yuyu-hakashu or inuyasha cause if I did I wouldn't be here I'd be some where in Alaska looking at the northern lights

WITH KAGOME

Kagome went to check who disrupted her barrier and boy was she in for a surprise 1 koorime, one human with high spirit energy, one human who didn't quite feel human, and a hanyou (yusuke) she inspected all of them. The koorime was well built and had the strongest energy (in this fic he's taller than kagome but the same height as yusuke), the human who didn't quite feel human was second and had a more feminen look to him but was still attractive, the hanyou was not bad either like the others well built and looked well pissed, the one with high spirit energy was just ugly with his elvis hair style she was done and was about to go ask them what they were doing but right when she was about to go she found herself pinned to a tree with a kanta around her neck and a koorime asking "who are you and what do you want?" She was about to answer when the human with a not so human aura interrupted "hiei put her down and let her explain why she's here." "the reason I'm here is because u were trying to get somewhere where u don't belong and this is my home!"kagome shouted making Hiei and Kurama visibly wince. See hiei and kagome where sending dangerous glares at each other when the dolt decided to say something smart, " wait how would u know if we were here or not ur just human so that means that barrier is yours but I still don't get it ur human," he tried to figure out puzzeled." "Yes that is my barrier and no I'm not human," Kagome interjected. "hn yes u r I would've known if u weren't" hiei said annoyed. "Is that so well I'll just have to prove it to you" that said kagome dropped her spell and all stood amazed and of course kuwabaka had to say, "I think I'm in love will u go out with me?" Kagome made a look of pure digust and yelled "NO" and punched him across the face. (Kuwabaka is now knocked out and kags is in demon form) Kagome, "Now tell me what the hell u think you're doing on my property trying too go someplace where u obliviously aren't wanted?" Kumara, "we were only trying to investigate some unnatural energy coming from this shrine and it turns out to be you so you will now have to come with us to see Koenma (sp?)." Kagome, "THE SQUIRT hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah that's funny but Koenma is not a problem for me so you may now leave." Hiei, "how the hell do you know Koenma?"

Kagome, "O he see he and my dad were really good friends and as I'm sure of you have heard of the miko of who separated the three worlds right? well that was me." Hiei, " impossible you're a demon not a miko so you couldn't of constructed the three barriers and further more you couldn't have met King Yama (that is his name right well if it isn't tell me what it is and don't hate me!) He only associates with noble birth." Kag, " Hello I am of noble birth see the sun I'm Lady of the NORTH and not to mention queen of dragons and the miko who created the 3 barriers, just to show her point she let some of her miko power zap all demons there but not enough to hurt them." All just stared wide eyed at her even Hiei they had no idea who she was the miko of legend, the dragon queen, and the northern lady it was all shocking but before they could say anything else kags poofed them to Keonma's office.

With Kags

I went back to the past (I'm really out of it k so tell me how to spell the era she travels to please) after my encounter with the little group. I remembered that I still needed to avenge my friends suffering form Naraku so I just stretched my senses like I had learned and found a pitch black aura on another plane of existence. 'So that's why no one can find him I thought'.

Dragon: was that short? If it was inform me I kno this chap isn't much but still I can't figure out if I want kur/kag hiei/kag sess/kag or yusuke/kag review or I'll hurt u


	6. Destruction

Dragon: SUPER SRRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED I WAS GROUNDED THEN LIKE I HAD TO MOVE UGH SO CONFUSING! 

Mushi: deep breaths deep breaths

Dragon: whooh ok thanx anyway im goin to make up for it i really am i think im going to make a sess/kag pairing just not quite sure it still could be a hiei/kag but o well

Mushi: she doesnt own inuyasha or yuyu-hakashu

RECAP!par

Umm let's see READ CHAPTER 5!

NOW!  
Shimi (kagome) concentrated on her power to transport herself to the plain of which Naraku was on. She looked around and wasn't very surprised at what she saw it

was a giant black castle surroinded by swirling black miasma. Before she could even do anything Kagura came. "Who is the fool who dares tresspass on these evil

grounds?" Kagura asked. Shimi could've started laughing right then and there if it wasn't so serious. "Hmph wouldn't the

hanyou like to know, now get out of my way Kagura i have some unfinished buisness with the hanyou." To say Kagura

was suprised would have been the inderstament of the year she knew this demoness could kill her no problem but that

wasn't the most shocking thing it was the ice cold way she said it so Kagura obeyed and just stepped out of the way.

Naraku saw this through Kanna's mirror and decided that Kagura would be of no use to him now so he reached for her

heart only to find it gone! Whoever this demoness was would pay! Shimi tansported Kaguras heart to her for cooperating

and walked on towards the castle. Now for Naraku she thought. She called upon Monsareth her most powerful dragon it

was entirely black with red eyes. He controlled all the elements just like his mistress and was faster than lighting. He

headed toward the castle he had heard of the hanyou and the distress he caused his mistress and that was enough to send

him into rage. "Do not worry Monsareth i will let you play with him all you like just do don't kill him...he's mine"

His mistress reassured him. OOO this was going to be a sweet revenge indeed he thought. When they arived just on time t

a hoard of demons came at them. Shimi destroyed them with her sword named Tasnu with ease. When they got to the

chamber where Naraku was he instantly started shooting tentacles at them and started shouting some nonsense about how

they were going to die and Shimi just scoffed "hmph you know you shouldn't try to sound superior when your obviouly to

weak to even fight me truly pathetic today is the day you will die!" Shimi gave Monsareth a nod of approval to start

attacking so he did. He started with using ice and then started to used fire with it. While he was doing that Shimi

crounched behind him and let rage take control. Monsareth knew better than to enterfere now that his Mistress had gone

into rage. Her ice blue eyes had gone completely red and she kept punching kicking she laced all her attacks with her

miko powers so the bastard couldnt regenarate. She was moving to fast for Naraku to even see so every time he even

tried to attack it was futile he couldnt even get near her. Yushimi delivered the final punch through it chest and

grabbed the shards of the remaing shikon and killed him. She even called upon the dragon of darkness to take his soul

strait to the 7th level of hell. Finally she thought it's over. (ok i know you think i forgot about kohaku and kanna well much

to my displeasure Naraku killed Kohaku to get his shard but it'll have an interesting twist. secondly Kanna well read on.)

Shimi looked up to the sky to see that Kagura and Kanna flying away on a feather. "To whom are we indebt to my lady?"

Kagura asked. "Yushimi Lady of the North and it was no problem you owe me nothing," respoded Shimi. "Thankyou very

much mi Lady," kanna whispered. (ok kagura stopped her flying feather so that they could talk and shimi did hear kanna)

WITH INU AND THE SLUT

" Damnit i can't sense anymore jewel shards Kagome must have them," hissed Kikyou. "Well we'll just have to kill her to

take them. won't me my pet?"smeered the claypot.

Inus mind

'what's going on i cant control my body is that kikyou it is that's right i was with kikyou wait why am i walking toward her?

what the hell is going on.'

'Damnit what is going on!'

With Sango AND CO.

"Miroku damnit next time you touch my ass you're going to be knocked out for 3 days!" "But my dear Sango there was

just a bug and i was trying to squish it I am but a humble monk

i would never violate your space like that! Im appaled that you'd even say that!" "Humble monk my ass!" Shippou looked

over to kirara "will he ever learn?" the response was a nod and a meow. Sango actually didn't mind the groping as long as

he did it to her and not other girls because it took her mind off all this Naraku and Kohaku buisness. "Well good to know

somethings never change,"said Shimi while coming out of the trees. "KAAAGGGOOOMMMEEE!"sqealed Shippou and

ran up and jumped on her. "Hey Shippou! you know you can call me Mom if you want" said Shimi."Really?"questioned

shippou. "Realy," responded Shimi. "Lady Shimi what have you been up to?" Miroku inquired. (lol) "Pleasejust Shimi, o

nothing o but i did destroy Naraku but I'm so sorry Sango i couldnt save your brother in time but i do think i can pull a

few strings and get him back,"Shimi said sadly. Sango started to cry softly into Miroku's chest. (well come on you know i

had to do that) "Shimi-san why is it my air void didnt go away?"Miroku asked. "Yes it did check when well whenever but

didn't you sense the burden of impending death be lifted off you?" "No Mommy he was probaly knocked out by then,"

Shippou added quickly. This made Shimi laugh.

Dragon: I think that was longer right? well i don't know i had to use word pad instead of word document.

Mushi: Review!

Dragon: next chapter into sesshoumaru and hiei's mind! there will be less inuyasha characters and more yuyu characters in the next chapter Mushi: Review 20 reviews and we'll post the next chapter!


	7. New things come

Dragon: I'm sorry to tell you guys that this is not a chapter but I would like you to check out the new version of Dragon Queen because I believe its much better written but if you like it I'll keep writing otherwise I might give up on this story

Dragon: I'm sorry to tell you guys that this is not a chapter but I would like you to check out the new version of Dragon Queen because I believe its much better written but if you like it I'll keep writing otherwise I might give up on this story.


End file.
